campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Nadeshiko VS Akira
Forums: Index > Training > Akira:charges at her and tries to punch her in the head. Nadeshiko:She dodges and throws one of her kunaii's at his shoulder Akira:'' his arm gets grazed. He grabs one of his swords and slashes at her.'' Nadeshiko: ''Her arm gets a cut and she grabs her arm while creating a barrier of foam. She soon throws two kunaii's for his legs.'' Akira:His legs get cut and he falls down. He uses his power to weaken her. Nadeshiko: ''She clenches her arm and falls on to her knees but throws another kunaii.'' Akira:uses his power to switch abilities with her and creates a wall of sea foam. ''how do ya like me now? '''Nadeshiko: '''I'm not giving up so easily. ''Summons pirhanas and make them attack him Akira:he gets bit on his arms and legs and smiles. ''you win shiko. '''Nadeshiko: 'Studies him ''I'm not sure if your lying or not...''Throws a kunaii Akira:dodges and winces in pain. i am not lying. i swear. Nadeshiko: ''Gets up slowly Fine... '''Akira:runs at her and put his sword to the side of her neck. ''too easy. '''Nadeshiko: ''Tries to think of a distraction but instead slaps him in the face, takes her katana out and puts it on his neck.'' Akira:laughs. ''i do not think anyone will win this match. you move i cut you. i move you cut me. no winners. '''Nadeshiko: ' Your annoying me, can I slap you in the face again? Smiles innocently Akira:smiles. ''go ahead shiko. '''Nadeshiko: '''Meh, not bothered. '''Akira:laughs. ''we should end this. neither of us is gonna win. '''Nadeshiko: ''Thinks I know a way to distract you but not bothered to do it. '''Akira:laughs. ''there is no way you can distract me. '''Nadeshiko: '''Trust me, my friend is a child of Kichijoten and she told me a way to distract people. '''Akira:smiles. ''trust me nobody can distract me. '''Nadeshiko: '''You seriously want me to do it? '''Akira:smiles. ''go ahead. It won't work anyway. '''Nadeshiko: ''Mutters words to herself Stupid Ji.... Sighs and leans forwards to him a bit'' Akira:laughs nervously. ''what are you doing? '''Nadeshiko: '''You told me that no one can distract you...baka...what your not the baka Ji Yeon is...ugh! '''Akira:raises an eyebrow. ''what the heck were you about to do? '''Nadeshiko: ''Steps on his foot really hard and slaps him in the face'' Akira:winces. Ow. That hurt. Nadeshiko: ''Doesn't care at all and summons piranhas to attack him again'' Akira:jumps back. ''no fair! '''Nadeshiko: 'Keeps silent and throws a kunaii at him Akira:dodges. ''what's wrong shiko? Cat got your tongue? '''Nadeshiko: '''Shut up....baka. '''Akira:frowns. ''you sound sad to me. '''Nadeshiko: '''I'm not sad baka. '''Akira:laughs. ''whatever. you sounded sad. '''Nadeshiko: 'Yawns ''Your boring me. '''Akira:smiles evilly. ''you want me to be not boring? '''Nadeshiko: ''Yawns again Still boring me. '''Akira:laughs. ''you are hard to please. '''Nadeshiko: ''Rolls her eyes'' Tell me about it Akira:runs up to her and pulls her hair. ''less talk,more fight. '''Nadeshiko: 'Yawns ''Boring, do I have to spell it out for you? '''Akira:sighs and kicks her in the face. ''have you not yet figured it out? '''Nadeshiko: ''Is kicked in the face, she falls down and makes a foam barrier to cover her as she huddles up in a little ball.'' Akira:frowns. ''you okay shiko? '''Nadeshiko: 'Keeps silent Akira:sighs. ''girls. so damn complicated. '''Nadeshiko:' Rubs her eyes and the foam barrier disappears Akira:bends down. ''you okay? '''Nadeshiko: 'Shakes her head Akira:frowns. ''did i hurt you shiko? '''Nadeshiko: 'Nods ''A bit... '''Akira:helps her up. ''i am so sorry nadeshiko. '''Nadeshiko: '''It's okay... '''Akira:'shakes his head. no it is not. i shouldn't have kicked you in the face. '''Nadeshiko: '''I'm seriously fine... Category:On Going